Super In Star
by Michael Weyer
Summary: The Arrow Team gets unexpected help from a strange visitor from another world...or worlds...


**Super in Star**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **I don't own anything. A bit that hit me out of the blue, at least get some flavor for it. For the record, was through most of this before word came of the Flash/Supergirl crossover coming so probably different than what we get.**

* * *

Helplessness was not a feeling Oliver Queen enjoyed.

He never had, not as a kid. Not when his father was on his case. Not on the island or under Waller. And certainly not as a hero. But that was the case here as he struggled to slam his hands on the glass cutting between him and the people he loved. Felicity, Diggle and Thea were stuck in the cases, the gas seeping in slowly but surely and he was helpless to do anything about it.

"I'd say the blonde goes first," Damien Darkh called out. He had that damnable smirk on his face, standing with his men to watch the proceedings with interest. "Any takers?"

Oliver whirled on him. "I'm going to kill you," he hissed.

"You'll try," Darkh smirked. "And you'll die. And you'll know how you failed them and-"

It was at that precise moment that the large metal door flew off its hinges, sailed across the room and slammed hard into the wall.

Everyone spun to stare at the figure that slowly strode into the room. She appeared to be in her early 20's, quite attractive with dark blonde hair flowing behind her. She was clad in a mostly blue suit with leggings and a skirt, red boots, a cape behind her. Prominent was that her chest held a shield that was yellow with what appeared to be a red "S" in the middle.

The woman put her fists on her hips as she glared at Darkh. "I may not know everything about this town," she stated in a firm voice. "But I'm pretty sure you're the bad guy."

"I am," he admitted, his face blank. "And…you are?"

"Supergirl." She said the name with obvious pride.

"Well, that's not pretentious at all," Darkh dryly remarked. He nodded at the shield. "Nice outfit. Let me guess, it gives your opponents something to aim at?" He lifted up his pistol. "I can skip that."

He cocked the gun, aimed it and pulled the trigger, the bullet flying out to hit the woman right square in the forehead…

And it bounced off.

Darkh just stared, unable to process what he'd seen. He fired again, the bullet hitting just below the left eye and once more, it fell to the ground. He looked to his men and waved at the girl. "Shoot her!" On command, they opened up with their guns, firing a hundred rounds in one go.

The woman just stood there, the bullets impacting off her and around the room. She absently held up a hand and studied one of her fingernails as if it was just a light drizzle and not a shower of lead. Oliver ducked a ricochet over his head, unable to get how this was happening either. The gunmen stopped firing and glanced in confusion at each other.

The woman looked up with a tiny smile on her face. "Oh, are you done now? Cool." She moved in a blur, as fast as Barry had ever been to Oliver. The gunmen seemed to just fly about the room, smashing into walls and bouncing off hard. The woman grabbed one rifle and, with little effort, bent the barrel of it to face its owner. He stared in disbelief before she shoved him and sent him smashing against a wall.

Turning, Supergirl felt Darkh push his hand to her chest. She grunted, seemingly surprised at feeling pain from the move but Darkh was thrown by how she wasn't instantly collapsing as other people would. She gripped his hand and pulled it up, Darkh gasping in pain himself from the move. "I'm so tempted to put you through a wall," the woman hissed as she hauled her fist back, threw it forward…

It stopped an inch away from Darkh's face. "But, as unladylike as it is…I think I'll settle for the finger." With that, she brought her pinkie finger up, let it hang for a second and then flicked it into Darkh's forehead. With a yelp, he flew across the room and slammed into the wall so hard it left an indentation into its surface. He crumpled to the floor with a tiny whimper and lay there.

The woman turned to see a baffled Oliver staring at her. She moved past him to grab at the door of the gas chambers. "Back up," she said in a tone that made it clear she wasn't going to listen to his objections. As Oliver did so, the woman hauled her fist back and smashed right through the supposedly unbreakable glass. In a blur, she had Felicity and Diggle on the floor, both coughing and gasping for air.

Taking a deep breath, Supergirl blew out a cloud of air that seemed to consolidate as it hit the gas. It soon solidified into a solid ball that collapsed into shards on the ground. She turned to see Oliver checking on them both. "Are they okay?"

"I think so," he said. He looked up at her along with a weakened Felicity. "Who…are you?"

She smiled softly. "A friend." She walked over to where a long cable attached to the various devices. Yanking it out, she moved in another blur and in seconds had Darkh and his men tied in a large pile on the ground. She looked to Oliver and smiled. "I think this might help your campaign, Mr. Queen but I'd be grateful if you kept my involvement out of this. Say it was the Green Arrow, I'm sure they'll believe it." She winked meaningfully before turning into another blur to vanish.

Diggle was wiping at his brow as he looked at the room around them. "What…the hell…was that?"

"I don't know." Oliver set his jaw. "But we're finding out."

There was a noise above and he glanced up to see Laurel as Black Canary with Malcom in his Green Arrow outfit burst in the catwalk, weapons raised. They both stared at the scene below with confusion. "Um…we miss anything?" Laurel asked.

* * *

A knock on the door echoed before the young woman poked her head in. "Um, Ms. Smoak? You wanted to see me?"

"Come in, Kara." Felicity said. She was professional in her green dress with ponytail and glasses on. She placed down the headline, letting Kara see the headline proclaiming **ARROW CAPTURES DARKH .** Felicity motioned to the chair before her. "Have a seat."

Kara entered, pushing her glasses up her nose, clutching a folder to her chest. She looked okay with her hair in a ponytail, a sweater and a conservative skirt, the kind of look designed not to be noticed or ogled much. "Um, is this about me missing yesterday? Because I had a really big appointment, so sudden which, okay, isn't quite an appointment but it was still…"

"Kara, Kara, calm down," Felicity said. "Good God, this really is what talking to myself must be like," she muttered under her breath. "I just wanted to say…thank you."

"Um, for what? I've been doing good work here, I know." Kara pushed up her glasses. "I'm so grateful for this job, the last few weeks and doing my best to…"

"Kara," Felicity cut in. "I've had to play this game waaaaaay too often so I'm really not in the mood. Thank you for helping save us last night."

Kara just licked her lips. "I don't…know what…"

There was a whisp of air and she spun around just in time for the arrow to smack right into her chest. The tip broke off against her before falling to the ground. Looking up, Kara saw Oliver standing before her with a bow in his hands. She coughed slightly. "Um…I guess saying I wear Kevlar all the time isn't going to go over very well?"

Oliver lowered the bow. "It took Felicity thirty seconds on facial recognition to find a match to the sketch I had of you." He raised an eyebrow. "Did you really think a pair of glasses would hide your identity?"

"You'd be surprised," Kara muttered as she slid her glasses off. She looked to Felicity. "So…I'm assuming the rest of the group are downstairs?"

It was Felicity's turn to be surprised. "Downstairs?"

"You know…in the secret level attached to the elevator behind that wall." Kara nodded toward it. "It looks big enough to hold us."

Oliver and Felicity exchanged a look. "You…can see that?" Felicity asked.

Kara just smiled. "If the rest of your team is down there, I think we can get this all out into the open now." She looked to them expectantly. "Now, maybe?"

The two exchanged glances before finally moving to the elevator to open it up and head in. "So…you knew about me?" Oliver asked as they headed down.

"Where I come from, we have one like you," Kara said as she began working on her shirt. She looked Oliver over. "Look different without the blonde Van Dyke goatee."

Oliver and Felicity exchanged wide glances at that. "Blonde goatee?" Felicity asked. "That is…different." She looked at Oliver stroking his chin. "No."

"You don't think I can pull it off?"

"No."

The elevator stopped as they exited and in just a few steps, Kara had stripped off her outfit to reveal the uniform from last night. "You wear that under your clothes all the time?" Felicity marveled. "Doesn't that chafe?"

"Actually, no," Kara replied. "You'd be amazed how you get used to it." She paused as she saw Diggle, Thea and Laurel all waiting before her. "So, Red Arrow, Black Canary and…" She frowned at Diggle. "You really need a code name."

"Told you," Felicity said as Diggle just glared.

Laurel looked the girl over. "So this is the Super-woman?"

"Supergirl," Kara replied. She shrugged. "I didn't come up with it, trust me." She saw them staring and sighed. "Okay, we might as well get to it. My real name isn't Kara Danvers and I'm not…from around here."

"Knew it," Felicity said. "You're from that other Earth Barry told us about."

"Actually…it's a bit more than that." With a breath, she began to lift herself up into the air and was soon floating in place seven feet off the floor.

"Okay, that's really cool," Felicity had to note as Laurel and Thea just stared in wonder.

The woman let them take her in before speaking. "My name is Kara Zor-El. I'm one of the few survivors of the planet Krypton."

"Planet?" Thea blurted. "I mean…you're…an alien?"

Kara smiled. "Well, from my point of view, you guys are the aliens." She sobered. "When I was thirteen years old, my world began to come apart. Our core became unstable and pushed our planet to self-destruction. The only people who saw the warning signs were my father and his brother, Jor-El, each of whom created a single-person spacecraft to save their children. Jor-El sent his infant son, Kal off just before the planet exploded. I was sent to follow him to Earth, a planet whose yellow sun could bestow on us powers above normal Kryptonians or humans. My job was to watch after Kal and protect him."

She sighed. "But the shockwave of Krypton exploding knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone, an other dimensional prison for Krypton's criminals. I was trapped there for over twenty years, held in stasis before my ship was freed and crashed on Earth. I was found by Kal, who had grown into adulthood and become that world's greatest hero…Superman."

Laurel snorted. "Superman? I mean…I'm sorry but…Sounds like Darkh was right, that's a bit pretentious."

"He didn't choose it either," Kara defended. She lowered herself down. "We have the same power set, he's a bit stronger for growing up on Earth to absorb the yellow sun." She cut off their questions. "Krypton's was red. Under a yellow sun, we gain super strength, nearly impervious skin, flight, super speed, heat vision…"

Thea snorted. "I'm sorry…you're telling me you can…"

Kara glanced her head to the side and from her eyes emitted a pair of red beams that hit a coffee cup on the nearby table. She let the beams fade as smoke rose up from the cup. "It looked a little cold," she offered.

Thea just picked up the cup, wincing at the sudden heat. "Holy crap…"

Oliver looked Kara over. "So, you're basically invulnerable?"

"Well, I'm not going to walk in front of a nuke," Kara explained. "Plus, Kryptonite, radioactive remains of our planet, that can hurt or kill but if there's no Krypton in this universe, not a worry." She frowned. "Plus, magic which is why Darkh was able to hurt me as much as he did." She brushed her hair back. "Anyway, Kal got me settled in with the Danvers, a family of scientists and helped me learn how to use my powers in secret. I figured that the world had one major Kryptonian hero, there was no need for another. So, I settled into a quiet life in National City working for Cat Grant."

"Who?" Laurel asked.

"Where?" Thea added.

Kara held up a hand. "I'm getting there. Anyway, long story short…"

"Too late," Laurel muttered.

"I had to save a plane my sister was on which got me on TV so a friend helped me whip up this suit and before I knew it, I was in the superhero game myself. I've been helping out my sister, Alex, she works for the DEO, which is sort of the ARGUS on my world but less sinister."

There was a long silence at her declaration. "So…alien," Felicity finally said.

"Sadly, I'm not alone," Kara stated. "That Phantom Zone knocked out its prison of aliens, including a few rogue Kryptonians, which also included my mom's twin sister as their leader." She shrugged. "It's…complicated."

"Oh, honey," Laurel chuckled. "If you want to talk about complicated family trees, you are definitely in the right room."

Thea still seemed dubious. "No offense but…I mean…next you'll be telling us to believe in little green men from Mars."

"Actually, Martians are quite tall," Supergirl replied. Thea blinked as she realized the woman was dead serious.

Oliver was all business. "How did you get here?"

Kara wiped at her face. "About three months ago, I was fighting some guy calling himself Mirror Master, some costumed freak who seemed able to teleport around and pull off some illusions. I was going after him and he smirked he was sending me on a 'special trip' before he fired his gun. Not at me but right in front before I could stop myself from entering some…portal, for lack of a better word." She looked off in memory. "I've been through a lot but…the feeling that thing had, like being turned inside out, it hurt so bad and it made me feel like hell. I found myself blasting out into an alleyway, aching like hell and when I tried to call up Alex, there was no answer. I made my way out to get my bearings and realized I was in Star City which didn't ring any bells. I had to…" She coughed. "Borrow some clothes from a Salvation Army place before I could find an internet café and it took me ten minutes to figure out this was not my world."

"And you decided to just hide out here?" Felicity asked.

Kara smiled. "Benefits of super-speed is it's a lot easier hacking into computer systems." She looked to Felicity. "And…no offense…but this ultra-high tech place of yours is on the level of what toddlers used on Krypton."

Felicity took a bizarre reaction that was half jealousy and half longing. Oliver had to smile at it as he speculated. "So you created a false identity trail and got a job with…us?"

Kara shrugged. "I guessed if Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow in one world, he could be here too. It took me one day here to find your tunnel and know I was right. I thought I'd bide my time a bit, maybe work my way to get access to the lab stuff here, something I could use to get my way back."

"Crazy idea," Felicity spoke up. "You could have just asked for help."

Kara crossed her arms. "And you people are totally open to an alien from another universe coming to ask access to super-science stuff?"

"You'd be truly amazed," Thea mused.

"So you're from this…Earth-2?" Oliver pressed.

Before Kara could reply, she cocked her head at the sound of a loud wind. "Someone's coming," she said. The words were just out of her mouth when a burst of red and yellow erupted along with a wind that finally stopped in a familiar red uniform. "Hey, guys," the Flash declared.

"Barry!" Felicity grinned.

Barry looked to her, then to Supergirl and threw up his hands. "Seriously, _secret_ identity, do none of you people understand that?"

"Says the guy who let every one of his girlfriends know the truth," Felicity noted.

Kara had lowered to the ground, her eyes wide. "Barry Allen? Is that you?"

Barry removed his mask to show his face. "You know me?"

Kara blinked in confusion. "Oh, um…I guess not. I mean, I know a Barry Allen but he's older and likes bow ties and is blonde and, um, sorta dead."

"Bow ties?" Barry looked disgusted at the very idea.

"Blonde?" Felicity frowned. "What is the blonde thing? What, are you from Aryan Earth?"

"We're just skipping the dead bit?" Oliver asked.

"Dude, I time travel, I'm used to stuff like this." Barry looked Supergirl over. "So…you're from Earth-2? Where Jay Garrick is the Flash?"

Kara frowned. "He was…in the 1940's."

"He's not that old," Barry remarked. "What about Harrison Wells?"

"Who?"

"Oh, crap," Barry muttered. "Cisco told me it was a possibility but…"

"But what?" Oliver pressed.

Laurel sighed to Thea. "Something tells me this is going to be one of those 'I so wish our lives were normal again' moments." Her friend nodded in agreement.

Barry moved carefully to Kara. "You mind if I…" He held out a hand and after a pause, Kara took it. Barry held it, the two seeming to vibrate for a moment before breaking apart. "Damn, I was right."

"What?" Oliver demanded.

Barry looked to him. "Okay, I told you about the Singularity bridging Earths, right?" As Oliver nodded, Barry continued. "So far, it's only been to this one Earth, the Earth-2. However, we've speculated for a while it's possible you can connect to any of an infinite number of Earths. The Jay Garrick from that world, he has a…well, different vibrational frequency." He held up a hand to Oliver's open mouth. "Trust me, you don't want details. Hers is different from his."

"Then…she's from _another_ other Earth?" Laurel winced. "I hate being right."

"Vibrational frequency…" Kara mused. "Hmmm…I hadn't considered that. Been looking at dimension portals and such. I did consider trying to use my speed in flight but wasn't sure if it'd work or not."

"I know some folks who can help," Barry told her. "So what's your top speed?"

"What, wanna race?"

"Wouldn't mind."

"Really?" Felicity spoke up. "The woman is an alien from another dimension and you want to do a petty contest?"

"I can outhack you in ten seconds," Kara smirked.

"Oh, bring it on!"

"To get back on track," Oliver stated. "If we work together, we should be able to find a way to get Kara back to her home."

"Actually," a British accent cut through the air. "The lady is going to be coming with me."

Everyone turned to see two figures entering the room. One was a bearded and world-weary man with a long coat over his mostly leather outfit, a large gun at his hip. The other was a familiar blonde-haired woman in a white jumpsuit fitting her form well. "Sara!" Laurel grinned as she ran to embrace the other girl. "God, good to see you!"

"You too," Sara Lance replied as she hugged her sister. She backed up to motion to the man. "To those who don't know, this is Rip Hunter."

"The time travel guy?" Oliver asked, looking him over. "Huh. Not quite who I pictured to recruit a bunch of legends together."

"Yeah, bout that…" Sara threw Rip an ugly look. "It seems our Time Master was lying about being that and the legends thing. He threw us together because according to history, none of us really matter so it wouldn't be a big deal if we got killed."

Laurel's eyes narrowed and she marched over to belt Rip across the jaw. He gasped as he rubbed it. "Why do you Lances keep hitting me?!"

"If you have to ask…" Sara remarked. "But we still need to stop Savage so we're sticking with him."

"Vandal Savage?" Supergirl frowned. "Damn, that bastard's alive here too?"

Felicity stared. "You also have a 4000 year old immortal Egyptian?"

"No, we have a 50,000 year old Immortal caveman." She glanced back to Rip. "I take it he's still a monstrous would-be dictator?"

"He is," Rip stated. "And you, my dear, are just the person to help us out."

Supergirl raised her eyebrows. "Me? This isn't my world."

"No but that's the trick," Rip stated. "The multiverse, for lack of a better term, is a delicate thing, as delicate as time itself. Think of it as a tower of billiard balls, stacked carefully. One gets knocked out and the entire damn thing falls apart." He nodded to her. "If Savage wrecks this planet, it can set off a chain reaction that can affect your universe as well."

While most of the group seemed dubious, Barry was slowly nodding. "That makes sense. The singularity links Earths together now, Earth-2 and Kara's. Something happens to this world…"

"And it affects others." Rip smirked. "Bout time I met someone who can grasp this." He looked back to Supergirl. "And seeing as how you're out of your world, not affecting this timeline directly, you can be a major help."

Supergirl frowned. "You mean just hang out with you for who knows how long on some mission? I can't, I need to get back fast, I've got people waiting for me…"

Rip rubbed his temples. "I don't know why it's so difficult for people to get around this idea but let me spell it out for you. I. Have. A _time_ machine." He waved a hand. "You can spend a year with me and I can get you back in time to go right through that singularity Mirror Master created when it was still open."

Supergirl brightened. "So I can get back and no one will even know I was gone?"

"That's the size of it," Rip stated. "Course, I could fix it so you were never here in the first place but…" He paused to flash his eyes over to Felicity. "Somehow…I think this is better."

Felicity and Oliver both exchanged looks, realizing each had the same strange chill at how Rip was looking at them. "What's it to be?" Rip asked. "In or out?"

"At least he's giving you a choice instead of knocking you out, feeding you some bull and then keeping stuff from you," Sara inserted. "That's progress for him."

Supergirl mused as she looked at Rip. "If it gets me back home with people barely even knowing, I'm in." Her eyes narrowed. "Just be sure that you don't waste my time."

Rip smirked. "Nice choice of words."

"I mean it," Supergirl pressed. "I know a sister and a Martian will be very upset if I'm not back and trust me, they're resourceful."

"What about this Mirror Master?" Oliver asked. "We should know more of him if he can create boundaries between worlds."

"Mirror Master?" Flash chuckled. "Cisco's going to be jealous of that one."

"We can compare notes fast before you go," Oliver said. He fixed a glare at Rip. "Sure you can spare that time."

Rip snorted. "Sure, beat the damn metaphors into the ground."

Supergirl looked to Felicity with a soft smile. "I guess this is my two weeks' notice, sorry."

"Too bad, best assistant I've had so far," Felicity said. "No point in asking you to stay?"

"Not my world," Kara said. "I've got my own team to help out."

"Best to meet your new one soon," Rip stated.

"By the way," Flash spoke up. "Seeing as you're here, want to talk about an encounter I just had with the Reverse-Flash…"

"Which one?"

"There's more than one?" Barry asked with wide eyes.

"Damn, keep needing to check that," Rip muttered as they moved to the side.

Laurel looked to Sara. "You doing okay?"

"Getting there," she stated. "It's an interesting trip." She smiled. "The 1970's are damn fun."

Supergirl moved to Oliver and extended a hand. "Glad to have helped you out, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver will do," he said. "I keep feeling I should be a lot more grateful to you…"

"My cousin gets that a lot," Kara said. "Keep up your own good work, Oliver."

"Hope you didn't mind the detour to our world."

"It gives me perspective," Kara returned, that smile on her face. "Lets me know a lot more worlds out there to fight for."

"And you're going to do it."

"It's my blood, my destiny." Supergirl smiled as she floated behind Rip. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 **All comments welcomed.**


End file.
